The frenzied pace of modern life have led to the taking hold of ready dishes, at times frozen ones, requiring merely a warming up or a cooking by the end consumer.
Said ready dishes entail remarkable problems, still partially unsolved with concern to their packaging modes.
In particular, at the time of cooking or warming up the ready dish, the packaging has to be eliminated, in order to allow adequate gaseous exchange with the atmosphere. Hence, upon removing the packaging the product is transferred into a baking pan or other baking container. However, during these steps the product often loses its shape, breaks, or anyhow risks staining the consumer or the household appliance used. Moreover, the product may stick to the baking container, to the detriment of a full enjoyment of the product itself by the end consumer.
There are some wrappings that can be directly placed in an oven. In some cases, these have anyhow to be opened. Alternatively, they remain sealed, but require valves providing, with the increase of the internal pressure, an opening up in order to allow the outletting of the water vapour generated by cooking. Such a system is disclosed, e.g., in WO2005036983.
Other wrappings that can be directly placed in an oven with the related product often are quite complex to make, requiring the use of specific materials and/or of dedicated coatings, or once in the oven do not attain an optimal gaseous exchange with the environment, particularly with concern to H2O vapour.
In general terms, if the container remains closed H2O vapour tends, once emitted from the product, to remain trapped in the wrapping, “wetting” the product itself and compromising its taste, texture and organoleptic properties. Moreover, even if the container is opened, due to the presence just of the H2O vapour into the oven the result of the heating or of the cooking is not the optimal one.